


Another World [ an HxH x BNHA crossover ]

by vanikigai



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Training Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Crossover, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Everyone Needs A Hug, Kendou Itsuka is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanikigai/pseuds/vanikigai
Summary: Killua Zoldyck was wandering around after reluctantly dropping Alluka off at Gon's place, to "take a break from everything", as the green haired hunter says. Little did he know, that chain of events will soon be lead to his appearance at an unknown region, which turns out to be a different dimension where people use these "gifts" called "quirks".side note: I also post this on wattpad (user: vanikigai)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki & Killua Zoldyck, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, Killua! It's all fine! You just need a break every now and then, dont'cha think?", the smaller green haired boy reassured. "No, I don't think so! which is exactly why this whole thing is so pointless!," retorted the pale, white haired male. 

"Nii-chan! I'll be fine, Gon is so much fun and you do need a break! It's important," the little girl reassured her protective brother cheerily. Unable to say no to his cheery little sister, the boy with royal blue eyes groaned, and reluctantly gave in.

Killua is now walking around aimlessly around town, away from the apartment of his fist and best friend, Gon Freecs. It's been a while since he has reunited with him, after Gon took some time to catch up with his long-lost father. In all honesty, Killua felt a tad bit lonely during that time, but the company of his sister has always managed to cheer the teen up somehow. 

A sudden scream was heard off in the distance, and Killua automatically tensed up, activating his en. He has learnt how to use en during his time without his green haired friend, and yet he didn't sense anyone using nen in the area which his en was activated on, which was not really big nor small. 

Killua ran in the direction the scream was heard, but saw nothing. 

Heh, nothing. Nothing but a whole damn white glowing circle in the middle of nowhere in a deserted alleyway. The pale boy eyed the white glowing circle suspiciously, as if it was some alien spaceship or something, which, it probably was, you just can't be so sure.

The glowing white circle gradually became smaller in size, and Killua made the terrible mistake of attempting to touch it, which resulted in his whole body getting sucked in it. He felt dizzy, as if everything was just a long, spinning tube. 

Everything stopped spinning and he soon felt his body able to feel again. Well, this time he was, well, falling. Falling from a great height at an alarming speed towards the ground. He face planted on the ground, his whole body ached, but not enough to knock him out. He was, after all, a trained former assassin used to the feeling of pain.

Once he got back up and adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed that he was in front of a laege building with the writings "UA" on top of the entrance.

_Wow, talk about extravagant_

Marvelling about this building however, did not make him miss the 3 presence of 3 people. He looked to face them, and he noticed how the three people were just staring at him, not even trying to hide from him. 

_That means they're probably not here to get me. But I mean, I can't be so sure. But on the other hand I did "accidentally" get here on my own accord..._

"Who are you?", asked a tired looking, black haired man. In his 20's maybe? 30's? Along him there were two teens, one of them had multicolored hair, half white and half red. _Intriguing,_ as Killua would like to think. The other teen had spiky blonde hair and he definitely looked like the aggressive type. Didn't need evidence. He just knew.

The older looking male had a.. what is that? scarf? around his neck, which was already wierd as it is. He also had these.. wierd yellow goggles hanging off his neck. Killua's fashion sense was raging because of how wierdly this man dressed, someone call the fashion police, this is terrible. The other two teens were dressed in what looked like school uniforms, which was definitely not Killua's taste in clothes. It was a white-collared shirt with a grey suit over it, and a red tie to complete the look. definitely giving it a 3/10 rating.

Snapping out of it before he exploded with rage from their horrid fashion taste, Killua activated his en, and he has detected no nen users within his range. Well that's suspicious.

"Where am I?", The pale boy asked in a laid back tone. Obviously, he wasn't actually laid back, he was cautious, like anyone else would be, but he kept his cool, he barely ever loses it.

"I believe I was the one who asked first," the dark haired male replied. "Were you teleported by a quirk perhaps?"

"..... What's a quirk?"

"HAH?! ARE YOU PLAYING WITH US LITTLE RUNT?!", the blonde teen exploded.

"Anyways where am I? I need to get back to YorkNew," The snow-haired teen asked, ignoring the blonde's explosive nature. "YorkNew? What's that?", asked the multicolor-haired boy, with visible confusion. Killua deadpanned. 

"Are you dumb? You don't even know YorkNew? Whatever, I need to get there so mind telling me where we are?", Killua retorted, clearly losing his patience. He still kept cautious, though. Who knew who these people are and what their motives are?

"I don't know, kid. Never heard of YorkNew. We're in Musutafu. Stop messing around with us now and answer the question," replied the wierdly - dressed man. "Huh? Stop playing around, old geezer. Musutafu isn't a place. It doesn't exist." Killua stated, as if stating the obvious. Which, to him, he was.

"... I have a few questions for you, kid. Bakugou, Todoroki, get back to your classes. I'll deal with this."


	2. 2

"Wait, so you're telling me I'm in a.... DIFFERENT DIMENSION?! Ha, you have to be kidding me!", exclaimed the pale boy. The wierdly dressed man had just asked him a ton of questions and Killua answered them, eager to get back to where he came from. In all honesty, he could believe it, that he was in a different dimension. He just didn't want to believe he was stranded in a place he knew nothing of and have no clue on how to get back.

He could believe it because the man in front of him, who introduced himself as Aizawa, seemed to be as confused as he is, and he's showing no signs of using nen. Not like everyone knew about nen, anyways. The pale boy was still cautious, though. It could all just be a trap, after all. 

"I assure you I'm not joking. There is no such thing as YorkNew, We are clearly in Musutafu, you don't know about quirks, heroes, or villians, and we know nothing about this thing you call 'nen'. None of the basic information about the world you give matches with ours, except for our language and maybe culture"

"If that's the case... what do I do?"

____________________

Aizawa explained the situation to Tsukauchi from the police department and to principal Nezu. They were the only people he thought needed to know about this. He told Nezu because perhaps he would know somethin about the dimension due to his quirk, but unfortunately he knew nothing. Nezu was, however, very intrigued by Killua. Aizawa groaned internally, knowing the principal must be up to something. He always is whenever he doesn't know about something.

Aizawa also told Tsukauchi because, well, he's from the police department. He should know about the young boy's origins and he could possibly do something to help the boy. 

"My, my... I don't know how to even start, eraserhead," Tsukauchi started, "I know you're definitely the last person to pull a huge prank like that so it's probably best for me to trust you... but a boy from another dimension? And he's 14? This is definitely not easy to process. Say, where is the boy now?"

"He's supposed to be in my house right now, I don't think we should make his presence public, hell knows what villians will do," the pro-hero stated. "Is this boy you speak of.. possibly a threat?" asked the police officer in deep thought. 

"I'm not sure, he didn't seem shaken when I told him about quirks so I wouldn't regard him as weak, just to be safe."

___________________________

Aizawa came back to his house to see a particular pale, snow-white haired boy on his couch, looking bored as ever. He noticed, however, the saddened look in his eyes. His eyes looked different than the last time he saw him. They shone with confidence and sarcasm, but now they looked rather dull, and empty. Then, as if it was never in that state, those royal blue eyes came back to normal, and the pale boy turned to face the pro-hero.

"Oh, welcome back, I guess."

Brushing off the look the pro has just seen on Killua's face, thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him. He was, after all, tired, as he always is. "Yea, I told a few people about you. We'll see what we'll do about you later," he replied. Killua raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly are these people you've told about me?"

"The principal of UA and a police officer, he'll keep the secret. He's trusted." replied the sleep deprived adult. "UA? was that the 'top school for heroes' you teach in?", "Yeah. That's the one. For now you'll be staying here, and you can't tell anyone about your origins, am I clear?"

KIllua didn't like being under control, it reminded him of his family. The feeling of his every move being watched, judged, and controlled. It made him feel like a puppet. A killing machine puppet, at that. He was sick of it. Sick of it all. That's exactly why he left, escaped, ran away. He felt like a caged bird there. He gained some freedom from running away, but he knew his psycho brother Illumi sometimes watched him from a distance, like when he used to go on missions when he was younger. But that wasn't the case here. He was alone in this dimension he knew ever so little about. He doesn't know when he would meet Alluka and Gon again, he doesn't even know if they're safe. On the other hand, he was lucky he left his little sister to his trusted friend, imagine if he got stranded here and Alluka was alone..

Snapping out of his thoughts, he hummed in response to the older male. Aizawa went on to do the stuff he had to do when suddenly Killua asked, "So in this world there are superpowers called quirks, there are heroes who use their quirks for 'the good of the world' and there are villians who are just a bunch of asshats wanting to ruin the world, take over, or just want money or other reasons to utterly destroy everything. Am I missing anything else?". The sleep deprived man sighed, "Yes, and apparently there has been no records of people coming from different dimensions."

"Alright then," Killua said, getting off the couch and heading to the door. Aizawa, however, was alarmed by this. This kid probably doesn't have a rough image about the danger of quirks, as he doesn't have any himself. As far as he knows, this kid doesn't have any mechanism to fight back or defend himself if he got caught up with a villian attack (which happened regularly), except for this mysterious thing called "nen". The snow-haired boy never revealed much about "nen" so Aizawa knew nothing about what it was. Was it like a quirk? Or some weapon or something? All Killua had mentioned about nen was his question, "Do you know how to use nen?" and when the teacher shook his head and asked questions about this mysterious thing called "nen", the pale boy refused to tell anything and changed the subject by saying, "It's nothing important, by the way do you guys have chocolate robots in here?"

Aizawa thought he might be looking too deep into this, so he brushed it off, as he thought the lad was probably asking if they knew about some basic stuff about his dimension.

"No. You aren't going out, kid. Quirks are more dangerous than you think. They can take lives and if you're caught in a villian attack, you won't have any fighting or defense mechanism for all I know." Aizawa told him, assuming he'd just not go outside because of that. He was wrong.

"I know, but I'm not a kid. Don''t take me for a weakling, Aizawa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay part 2 is out ^^ This story is kinda fun to write ngl, and as I said I'll be trying to upload as frequently as possible soo yeah 
> 
> Also I'm kinda socked with myself this chapter was 1100+ words (not including the author's note) hehe
> 
> Sorry if the story's a bit slow-built, I hope its not lmao but yeah idk if this one is or what but hey it's whatever
> 
> \- van.


	3. 3

When Killua came back to Aizawa's house, the latter took a good look at him and finally asked, "You okay?" Geez, talk about paranoid. "Yeah, yeah. Saw a few people using quirks, they're kinda cool." Killua answered in a laid back manner. Aizawa looked taken aback, "What kind of quirks? You know they can be deadly dangerous, right?"

"Yeah, and I told you to stop taking me for a weakling," Killua retorted, "But yeah saw a few quirks here and there, there was also this 'villian attack' as you people call it, and there were a few people that came to the scene bystanders called 'pros', I'm assuming they're pro heroes like yourself, right?". Aizawa's face darkened. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You don't even have a quirk!"

"Oh my god, how many times did I have to tell you not to take me for a weakling?! There's stuff called karate, knives, and guns, y'know?" Killua retorted, clearly loosing his patience. "Quirks vary, there are many much more dangerous than knives and guns. Besides, do you even know how to use them efficiently?" Aizawa scolded. Okay, that was enough. Killua couldn't take it anymore. This man looked down on him way too much. well, that's what Killua thought. He totally forgot normal people wouldn't know how to use knives and guns, they didn't have training for that! Well, too late for that now, Killua snapped, "Are you serious?! Of course I can use knives and guns! Those are like, super basic. Kindergarten stuff! I'm not an idiot!". At this pointe, the white haired boy was fuming with anger.

"You... knives, guns... kindergarten? How is that even safe? Is that how things are in your world?", Aizawa asked. He didn't show it, but Killua knew the man was shocked and freaked out of his mind. That's when he remembered. This isn't as normal as he made it seem. Scratch that, it's not normal at _all._

"Pretend I never said that," Killua said, but he knew all to well that Aizawa would not. He totally, certainly, most definitely wouldn't just drop the subject. Well, most people wouldn't, anyway. The underground hero seemed to agree, though. Saying that he forgot to do something and went out of the house. 

________________________

Aizawa was walking over back to UA, back to meet with principal Nezu to talk about the new intel he has gotten on the interdimensional kid he accidentally meant that day. When he got to Nezu's office, the small, furry principal looked perplexed. "There's more intel on Killua, the interdimensional kid. He might be dangerous." Aizawa started, "We had an argument because he left the house, and even saw a villian attack," Nezu didn't interrupt. Rather, he was too intrigued to, "He let it slip that he could use knives and guns, or rather he said it was basic knowledge kindergarteners would know," Nezu tensed, which was something considering he was always calm and laid back, even during emergencies. 

"Well, that's a revelation! I wonder what kind of life people have to live in his world. It's clearly different from ours. That would explain why he wasn't so afraid or shocked by quirks when he first found out," The principal started, "But this certainly means that we have to keep an eye out on him. Who knows what else he can do, judging by the fact he said that both the abilities to use guns and knives were as basic as kindergarten level. It is only safe to assume that nearly every person from their world is just as dangerous."

"So what will we do about this?", asked the sleep deprived teacher, "Should we confront him?". "No," the fuzzy mammal replied, "I have a plan in mind. Bring him here tomorrow at noon."

"Oh, mind telling me what it is?"

"Nope! It's a secret!"


	4. 4

_ flashback (insert spongebob voice) _

Aizawa was walking over back to UA, back to meet with principal Nezu to talk about the new intel he has gotten on the interdimensional kid he accidentally meant that day. Little did the hero know, Killua was following him, using hatsu to hide his presence from the pro hero. The reason to why he was following him, was obvious. He wasn't an idiot, he knew the man was going to tell someone about what he had just said. Not very sneaky, in the slightest. Killua would know. He's practically a master of secrets and going unnoticed.

Aizawa arrived at UA.'s gates. Killua then observed the gates. Aizawa hasn't told him about the precaution UA takes for intruders, but obviously they had it, considering UA was the top school for aspiring heroes. Judging by the structure, he could easily figure out that when intruders tried to enter, the gates would shut. It was simple and plain obvious. Killua, being the mastermind he is, quickly jumped over the gate and went back into hiding as Aizawa entered the building.

_ end of flashback (insert spongebob voice) _

Killua had listened to the whole conversation, and left quickly after hearing that the principal of UA high told Aizawa that he had a secret plan. It only took him a few minutes to get back to Aizawa's house, thanks to godspeed and his years of experience in fleeing. Once he got back, he plopped down on the couch, again and turned on the TV. The young boy wasn't even surprised that all the channels had something to do with quirks. It was, after all, a world of quirks. 

After what felt like an hour, Aizawa arrived at his house. He say Killua on the sofa, again. The pale boy's eyes were droopy and he looked like the walking definition of plain boredom. Aizawa cringed internally. Instead of staring at the boy, Aizawa decided to speak up, "Um, sorry there's nothing here to.... entertain you. What do kids your age even do for fun?". Killua turned to the pro hero. In all honesty, Aizawa actually really just wanted a cup of coffee and a nap. He got a day off today because of his encounter with Killua, as Nezu suggested. The erasure hero was definitely not backing down on a chance to get away from work, even for half a day.

"Dunno. Don't mind me, just do whatever you usually do," the 14 year old said in a nonchalant tone, the boy was just thinking about the possibilities of UA's principal's 'secret plan', and had come to the conclusion that he'll find out tomorrow. He really didn't care at this point. 

______________________________

The next day came by, and Killua was going insane. He knew Aizawa would bring him to UA later in the day, courtesy to his little eavesdropping. But as for now, he was so bored and glum. He missed Alluka to no end, thinking about what she and Gon would be thinking about right now. He was gone for a day, and who knows how long it will be until he'd be back, and that's assuming he'd be back at all. He was already missing his best friend and his little sister, but there's nothing he could do about it now. 

"Hey kid, I need you to come with me at 12," Aizawa said. Killua already knew about this, but of course he had to pretend he didn't. The pale boy raised his eyebrow, "Where?". The dark haired male sighed, "We're going to UA. I don't know the reasons either, the principal just wanted to see you, I guess," 

Killua hummed in response.

_Today's gonna be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put here so yeah (also the chapter notes from here on will be the same as the author's note I put on wattpad)  
> \- van.


	5. 5

Killua and Aizawa made their way to UA, Aizawa leading the way. Not that it was neccessary, Killua already memorized his way to UA from his little tailing the day before. Once at the principal's office, the door swung open to reveal a little furry white mammalian. "Ah, eraserhead! I'm assuming this is the boy you've told me about?"

"yo," the young boy greeted nonchalantly, "Why am I here again?". The principal grinned from ear to ear, and anyone would be lying if they said it wasn't creepy. But again, Killua was used to that. I mean, Illumi was the very embodiment of "creepy". 

"Why I'm glad you asked! Come in, take a seat!," Nezu lead them into his office and had them seaten on a sofa he sat in an armchair. "Hello, Killua! I'm Nezu, the principal of UA! Eraserhead here has told me a lot about you!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Pfft," Killua was holding back a laugh, "Eraserhead? What kind of name is that?". Nezu smiled again, but quite pleasantly this time, "That is Aizawa's hero name! Heros have aliases for the public to refer to them by".

Now, Killua was full on laughing. Aizawa rolled his eyes, and Nezu was just smiling. "HAHAHAH wait- AHAHHAHHA- ERASERHEAD?" 

___________________________

It took quite a while for Killua to calm down, much to eraserhead's dismay. They were now serious, and the pale boy had his resting poker face on. "Killua, it has come to my notice that you are no ordinary boy, despite being quirkless," Nezu started, "I have also come to know that you know the use of knives and guns. I would like to make it clear that in here, you need a police license in order to use these weapons."

Killua scoffed. "Fine by me," his eyes narrowed at Nezu, "But as far as I know, not all people are born with quirks, am I wrong?". "Yes, you are correct," Nezu answered, with a pleasant smile that Killua really wanted to smack off his face. "Then, how do quirkless people defend theirselves?"

Nezu and Aizawa seemed to contemplate on what to answer, as if they have never thought about it themselves. "It's not fair, isn't it? Aizawa couln't even trust me to go out of his house because of these so called 'villians' of yours, so how do the defenseless survive?", Killua butted in, adding more fuel. He was mad, on behalf of these quirkless people in this dimension he never even met. He knew what it felt like to be weak. Sure he could be called 'overpowered', but he wasn't born that way. He was born weak, he was forced into training all his life. It was torture. He wasn't bullied or anything, instead he was adored by his family, obsessed even. But he knew what it felt like to have no support. He had support, to be an assasin, but he didn't have the support to be a normal person, what he always dreamed to be. Barring Alluka, but even she was snatched away from him back then.

"There are little to no quirkless people," Aizawa stated, "Not everyone can be saved anyway. What if the people with powerful offensive quirks obtain guns? They will be too powerful. Especially if they are villians."

At this point, Killua really did want to smash some skulls. He probably would've done that already if it weren't illegal here and Aizawa was what they would call a 'pro hero'. He would be lying if he said that they weren't being logical, it was true that some people might abuse the use of it, it's not like anyone could obtain guns in his world, either. But what angered him even more was that he said not everyone can be saved. They wouldn't even let them save themselves? He knew they couldn't do much, and it was just the cruel world. But it didn't mean that he was happy with it. So he decided to do what he could. And that was to annoy them till no end.

"Bullshit." 

"Killua, you need to under-"

"Bullshit."

"Killu-"

"Bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Sorry this one was kinda rushed lol, I haven't uploaded in quite a while and I just remembered to publish when I got wattpad notifs hehe
> 
> byee
> 
> \- van.


	6. 6

After the pale haired boy got tired of his own bullshit, they all finally got peace and Nezu started taking again. The mouse-looking principal was surely intrigued by Killua's behavior just a few minutes ago. It wasn't obvious, but he knew there was rage in his voice. His mammalian ear could detect it, somehow. 

"Now since everything has cooled down, let's continue with our discussion," the white mammal started, "I think you know telling you about the need for permit wasn't the reason I had Aizawa to bring you here."

"That much is obvious," scoffed the pale haired teen, "So you gonna tell me now or what?". Killua has calmed down, more like he forced himself to. He didn't know the quirkless people. He didn't come from this world. He couldn't just start rampaging because of what he knows. Even if it is messed up here. The world is cruel, Killua would know. He was in a spur of the moment before. It reminded him of Alluka, for some reason. She's not here, and she was powerful. She was secluded from the world, but she wasn't defenseless. Why it reminded the pale boy about his sister, he didn't know. But it did, and he snapped. Wasn't a very wise move, he knew that. But what's been done has been done. He'd calm the hell down and get over it.

Nezu smiled at that, and started, "We don't know much about you, Killua. We don't know if you are a threat, and looking down on you solely because you don't have a quirk is not a very smart move." Killua nodded his head at that. Guess they aren't as bad, maybe. He didn't know quite yet. "We are keeping your origins a secret to the world, but in return, since we do not know your capability, do we have your permission to do a test to find out your capabilities?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold it right there. You're talking like it's my benefit to keep this whole thing a secret. What's in it for me?" Killua asked, his brows furrowed. "We will be able to protect you from villians that way, they are more dangerous than you probably think, Killua," The white mammalian replied. Killua contemplated about this. He couldn't reveal all his cards, that was for sure. He couldn't risk them knowing about nen this early on, barring when he told Aizawa about it. He made sure it didn't sound important, but one could never be too sure.

The pale haired boy decided to just go with it. If he was going to find a way back home, this might as well be his chance. He wasn't sure if it was his _only_ chance, but it was a chance nonetheless, and he's gonna take it.

"Sure," agreed the boy. "Great! Aizawa, could you lead young Killua to ground beta? I'll call some first years to spar with Killua and get him some weapons. I'll tell them that we are testing his weaponry skills so they won't know anything of Killua's origins."

As told, Aizawa led Killua to A training ground that looked much like an urban area, but with nobody there. Judging by the name, Killua assumed it was used for training in a real-life setting. It was efficient, but just how much money was wasted on this? Wait, nevermind. Someone probably made it with a quirk. Just maybe. 

__________________________

Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki, and Todoroki Shoto were the three first years Nezu chose to spar against their newcomer. The three of them were told that there was a person whom they wanted to test his knowledge of weaponry and to do that, they had to spar with him. The three of them were confused, as nobody was allowed to have weapons without a license. Midoriya thought it might've been his quirk that allows him to create weapons. The freckled boy was excited to meet him, already thinking about all the questions he will ask the boy. What was his quirk? Why does he need this test? Was he their age? Older, maybe? Or is he perhaps a cop in training and actually much older than Nezu implied? Wait, no. If that was the case, Nezu wouldn't have asked them to spar with literal first year students. Sure, they were in the hero course, but they could've asked the big three or something.

Bakugou didn't even care. All that was in his mind was "I'm gonna beat the hell out of that little shit," and stuff like that. Typical Bakugou, we been knew. Todoroki's head, much like Midoriya's, was also filled with similar questions, though he wasn't exactly _excited_ for an answer, but the curiosity is there nonetheless. 

What surprised them, is when they arrived at training ground beta. There they saw a kid, visibly younger than them, though not by that much of a difference. Was he 15? Or maybe they're the same age and he's just short? He has puffy white hair, pale skin, and piercing royal blue eyes. What shocked them most, however, is that he was _glaring_ at Mr. Aizawa. The one and only most intimidating teacher (in their opinion, at least). Wait- was he screaming, too? Bakugou may be hostile, but he tries to keep his cool when 

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A KID AIZAWA FOR GOD'S SAKE! I can go out! I'm not as weak as you think!," the pale boy hissed at the UA teacher. "Killua, you're 14. Quirkless, and 14. It's just safer that someone goes with you later, for safety precautions," The raven haired teacher replied. The trio didn't know the context of what's happening, but they clearly heard what Aizawa said.

14.... and _quirkless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since i uploaded hajjidefgf
> 
> anywaysss hope yall enjoyed, or sumth 
> 
> \- van.


	7. 7

He's _quirkless_?! Midoriya thought. He remembered his days back in middle school. All those torturous memories, and a big part of it was the very boy standing beside Todoroki, who was standing beside him. Yes, It's none other than Bakugou Katsuki. Who would've _thought_. It almost made him feel guilty. He inherited one for all when he was quirkless. He knew exactly the feeling the quirkless had to go through. He's never even met any fellow quirkless people. His stomach dropped. He felt so useless. Unhelpful. There are people suffering like he did. But look at him now, with none other than _All Might's_ quirk, living the life of a normal student of UA's hero course. 

Bakugou also looked stunned. He wasn't an idiot with memory loss, he knew what he did to Midoriya. He knew he hurt the freckled boy badly in the past. The blonde regretted it badly, but he would never say it to the greenie's face. He _knew_ people like his middle school self existed. People who didn't have a change of heart like he did. But then again, he couldn't just _assume_ every quirkless person has the same type of life..... _right?_

As for Todoroki, he was shocked. He never met a quirkless person in his life, and all of his despair, childhood until now, was all caused by his quirk. He didn't know what the quirkless go through, so let's just say he was a bit jealous of this boy he has just seen. 

"Alright! Killua, here are the three first years you will be sparring against. We will let you use guns with rubber bullets and some knives," the principal piped up. Bakugou was so deep in thought, he didn't even make a snarky remark. KIllua's mood changed directly when the principal spoke. He had a poker face and had laid back posture, as if he was against some 5 year old weaklings. 

Killua knew he couldn't go underestimating his opponents. After all, that's exactly how he defeated many opponents in his past. Bakugou was pissed, and even that was quite an understatement. This 14 year old boy, this quirkless 14 year old boy is looking at them like they're some dust on the ground. Bakugou didn't speak, however, and just glared at the boy. This made Izuku fidgety and Shoto rose an eyebrow. Bakugou was definitely not acting like himself. This is totally not Bakugou at all. Knowing him, the two were pretty sure their explosive friend would bombard swears all over and throw a fit. But that's not what happened. Bakugou just.. he just _glared._ And to anyone who knows Bakugou, that means a lot.

"Alright then, any rules?" Killua asked. He knew he shouldn't reveal all his cards here, he can't have them think he's a threat. Not that he would care, but that would just mean that they'd probably treat him like a villian. And come on, he was in a whole new world (insert aladdin song lmao) where he could start fresh. No one knew who he was, his origins, and he could even at least _try_ to have a normal life, one that he was dreaming about since he was three. 

So he decided he would use the weapons, and half his strength. No hand sharpening, no nen. No murder. That would make him be at least able to land a few hits on them, so no one would underestimate him, especially since he's quirkless. He's almost positive the mouse looking principal meant more to it than just to 'test' his knowledge on weaponry or to see how much of a threat he is. He doesn't know what it is, and he might be wrong. Its a hunch, but then again, Killua's hunches are never wrong. 

The first person Killua was facing was Bakugou. He took the rubber bullets and loaded them into his gun. He put it in his hip holster and held three daggers. When Aizawa gave them the go, Bakugou launched himself at Killua, palms sparkling from explosions. Then it happened. 

Killua disappeared. 

Bagugou came to a halt, standing where Killua was just one second ago, wondering where he went. Bakugou was cautious, and he sensed Killlua behind him. How the pale boy got there, he didn't know. What he did know, is that he was there. The explosive blonde threw another explosion the boy's way, but Killua dodged it like it was nothing. He took his gun and shot Bakugou in the kneecap, making the blonde kneel over. The blonde groans but shoots another blast at the boy, who disappears, _again._

This time, Killua appeared right behind Bakugou and did his famous hand chop back at havens arena. Bakugou's vision got hazy, but he wouldn't go down that easily. With a grunt, he got on his feet and blasted another one at Killua, who jumped out of the way easily. _'Just how agile is this kid?'_ the blonde wondered. amongst the smoke from the explosions, a dagger came rushing at Bakugou's right arm, and it landed there. Bakugou doubled over, hand on his wounded arm. That's when Killua appeared behind him, without even using hatsu, and kicked behind Bakugou's left knee. The explosive teen face planted on the ground and the smoke dispersed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update woohoo
> 
> I'm honestly surprised with how much attention this fic is getting (on wattpad)
> 
> so thanks for that :))
> 
> \- van.


	8. 8

All the people present just stared at Killua and the out of commision Bakugou in shock. Well, except for Killua, who still had the poker face on, leaning against a building on ground beta. He was covered in ashes, and Midoriya was already coughing here and there from all the smoke. But Killua just stood in there, unaffected. 

Bakugou was ushered to recovery girl, and Killua felt kinda bad doing that. But hey, he didn't kill him so that's great.. right? Honestly, Killua did think this Bakugou kid was quite strong. He didn't faint from his infamous hand chop, he could sense where Killua was, (although he was not using hatsu, sensing Killua before he attacks is really fast and impressive) and even forced Killua to dodge when he was about to attack. 

Aizawa seemed calm, but really his mind was racing. This quirkless boy just defeated the top fist year of the hero course. That was not something to be taken lightly of. Killua, on the other hand, didn't know that the three brought to spar with him were the top of their batch. How was he supposed to know? Well, maybe if he calculated more, yeah. But he was too busy snapping at aizawa for that. He just kinda assumed Nezu picked random students. 

The next one Killua had to spar with was Todoroki. Killua reloaded his gun and prepared his daggers, getting ready to spar. Again, Killua obviously didn't know that Shoto was literally the son of the #2 hero in Japan, given he didn't even come from this world to begin with. So, as like he did with Bakugou, he decided he would try and win at the very least, without revealing too many cards. He'd defeat him with half his strength, a gun and daggers, no nen. If Todoroki was to beat him, he wouldn't mind. All he was trying to do was to make them not underestimate him, but not count him as a threat. Killua didn't really have a resolve to defeat the guy.

Once Nezu gave them the go, Todoroki shot ice out of his right hand, and Killua jumped out of the way. An ice quirk, huh? Killua landed on top of a building. (A/N: They're in ground beta, if you forgot) Another wave of ice came rushing his way, so Killua just put his hand up, pushing the ice. The ice shattered, and Todoroki had a shocked look on his face. The pale haired boy didn't use ko to block it, he just kinda pushed. It probably shattered to the courtesy of his extensive training back at the assassin's mansion and the testing gates.

The pale boy took the oppurtunity of the half-an-half boy's shocked state to shoot a rubber bullet at his right arm, snapping Todoroki out of his trance. The multicolor haired boy gripped his arm, wincing. He didn't waste any time to shoot another ice block the pale haired kid's way, who dodged it quickly, dropping down the building roof they were on. 

Todoroki's heart dropped. He knew the kid was quirkless and he just fell off a building. Not a very pleasing sight. It wasn't even a _short_ building. When he leaned forward to find the pale boy, however, he saw nothing. 

In a flash, there was an immense pressure on his nape, his vision got blurry and black spots invaded his vision. His knees gave out and he dropped unconscious with a loud thud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new update :'D
> 
> I should really start to have a consistent upload schedule but,, yeahh.
> 
> \- van.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter :))

Everyone, again, just stared at Killua and Todoroki, who was sprawled on the roof of a building on ground beta. Killua, being the kindest sadistic ex-assassin he is, picked Todoroki up and jumped off the roof like it was nothing, landing on his two feet. He laid Todoroki down on the floor where everyone else was still staring in shock. 

"Um.. Killua, was it?" the green haired teen approached Killua. "Yeah, that's me," the pale boy replied. "I- uh- I overheard Mr. Aizawa saying you were quirkless.. is that true?" Midoriya sounded unsure, maybe even scared. To him, it was an incredibly sensitive topic. But with Killua.. well, it felt different. It felt like Killua didn't even _mind_ being quirkless. Above all that, if he really was quirkless, how did he defeat Bakugou and Todoroki with just a chop on the nape? Who is this kid? How can he do that? Midoriya was starting to mumble again, but Killua cut him off with an answer.

"Yeah, pretty much quirkless," Killua stated nonchalantly. This made Izuku freeze. Was it actually not that bad being quirkless for other people? No, he definitely remembers the sneers and the mocks he gets from pretty much everyone back in middle school. Does Killua just _not care?_ But even so, it's impossible to say it out loud, especially in that matter. He would know, he's been there.

"Then how did you do that thing?" Midoriya asked. He composed himself, got himself to stop muttering, and actually ask for answers. "What thing?" "The thing where you suddenly dissapear and reappear behind them! You did it on both Todoroki and Bakugou"

"Oh that, I just ran," Killua said, looking as if its an obvious answer. To be honest, the pale haired boy gets a wave of nostalgia as he remembers that one time in the hunters exam when Kurapika asked Killua how he snatched the 'mass murderer's' heart out. Good old times, as Killua would classify them.

Midoriya was just having an incoherent mumbling outburst, while staring at Killua. The pale haired boy just shrugged it off like it was no deal. Which, it probably wasn't, given all the wierd things he's been through for the whole 14 years of his life. 

"Alright, boys! It's just you two left! Let's get on with the tests!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! this update was kinda a filler chapter because I'm too lazy to make so many action scenes right after each other sooo yeah
> 
> \- van.


	10. 10

Midoriya undoubtedly still had so many questions left unanswered by the snow-white haired teen, but he'd hunt the answers later. As for now, all that was on the green haired boy's mind was how to use one for all at a percentage where he wouldn't harm the mysterious pale haired boy. 

Once principal Nezu gave them the go, Killua kinda stood there. He's already readied his guns and daggers, his gun on his hip holster and daggers gripped in his hands. Midoriya runs up to Killua, and tries to throw a punch at 5%, which wasn't exactly at 5%, it was probably around 10%, given that the greenie hasn't gotten control over one for all yet, making a huge impact on the ground, shattering it. Izuku was scared for a moment that he had hit Killua, and was relieved when he heard a whistle from a roof of the surrounding building.

"Wew, huge impact. You're pretty strong, mumbly dude."

Everyone slowly tilt their heads upwards, relieved that Killua was okay from that blast. "I-I'm so sorr-" before the freckled teen could finish, Killua was suddenly in front of him, dagger dangerously at his neck.

"checkmate."

_________________________________________

Killua decided that injuring two students was enough, so he pulled that stunt, meaning that he didn't _injure_ Midoriya, the boy injured himself! Once Izuku was with recovery girl, leaving Killua with Nezu and Aizawa, the pale haired boy decided to speak up.

"Those two, the blonde and the one whose hair looked like a canadian flag," he started, Nezu and Aizawa's attention on him. "They both were the ones you were with at the entrance when I arrived, right? Aizawa?". "Yes, that's them. They're two of the top students in class 1A." 

Killua froze. As far as he knew, which wasn't much, about hero schools was that the letters behind the year number was the level of potential. Meaning to say, class 1A was the strongest among first years. He wasn't sure if that was true, but it may as well be. Had he just beat the top students of the first years? He's like, 2 years younger than them. How would he explain that he's not a threat _now?_

The pale boy quickly calmed himself, not a single soul would even notice that he was wary. He didn't use nen, and he used like, half of his nenless abilities. Hell, he didn't even use rythm echo. Were the people here that weak? No, he took the advantage of their shock. He couldn't go underestimating people in here. 

"Oh," the boy replied, his face not giving away anything. "So, test results?"

"Ah yes, It seems you effortlessly defeated the three top first years, meaning that I can go on with my plan!" chirped the fuzzy principal. Killua raised an eyebrow, pretending to be oblivious to the presence of said 'plan'. "Plan? What plan?"

That evil grin stretched across the mammalian principal's face once again. 

"Let's discuss it in my office, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey heyy! digging my brain for ideas on this fic soo I'm taking quite a while to upload :")
> 
> soo yeah new update, I'm trying to upload again this week, but let's see about that :))
> 
> \- van.


	11. 11

Once settled at Nezu's office, Killua was dead quiet. He looked serious, which was new, despite the fact that the pale haired boy was only in this world for a day so far. "So, Killua," the rat looking principal started, "I did have a plan when I fetched eraserhead to get you here." He looked at Killua, to see if he understood, but the pale boy had a poker face, no emotions, no uneasiness, _nothing._ "I was planning on inviting you to the hero course in UA high! The test we just went through is proof that you are more than capable, and you would make a great aspiring hero!"

Aizawa chocked, and Killua finally changed expression, albeit a deadpan this time. "What's in it for me? I'm a 14 year old, after all. I barely know anything in this world". "That is true. However, I am certain that you will get a hang of everything just fine, young Killua! And not to worry about your age, I can do something about that. I am the headmaster, after all."

"You're completely ignoring my first question," Killua sighed, "What's in it for _me_?". Killua really didn't mind going to UA, in all honesty. It seemed cool, it's much better than the life he lived before he met Gon, and maybe he could even act like a normal person. But if they were taking advantage of Killua and his mysteriousness? Well, he'd be pissed, that's for sure. But now that he rethinks it, it wouldn't really matter. As long as he was free to try and get back home to Alluka, Nanika, and Gon, he's good with it. He just really didn't want to seem like this gullible kid. Not like it mattered, though. But he doesn't like being looked down on, not like he was looked down on much in the past. Save for his opponents, but they're dead, we don't talk about that.

"We will be able to give you housing in the meantime for it, and money. As you know, hunter licenses are useless in this world, Killua. It would be good to at least have a stable life in the meantime you are here, is it not?", cheered the principal. Sure, he could deal with being homeless, but it would be _waaay_ easier to have a somewhat stable life, right? It's temporary, anyway. It's not normal to be a roaming vigilant, and that's what he's aiming for, right? Having a normal life, no matter how short.

"Sure then, I'll go," Killua shrugged. Aizawa has gained his composure already. "Do you really think this is a good idea?," the underground hero asked the principal, who nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe it is! We don't know how long it will be that Killua is here in this world, and I believe it is best he can have a good life in this world, it will be a splendid experience for young Killua, and our society can have an additional talented hero in training!" 

"Can we like, not talk and act like I'm about to die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter as promised :>
> 
> I have a few ideas I'm gonna write down so yeah I'm kinda excited for the next chapter 
> 
> \- van.


	12. 12

Everything went by so quickly, and Killua found himself in front of the mirror, hating the look of his new UA uniform. Who even thought green, grey, and red looked good together? Despite him not liking it, he had to suck it up and wear it, but that didn't mean he'd go walking around looking like _that._ So, being the fashion pro he is, he got the collared shirt 2 sizes above his actual size, tucking it in his disgustingly green pants that he couldn't do anything about, took the red tie and wore it loosely around his collar, and put the grey blazer on his shoulders, not actually wearing it. This was as fashionable as he would get with these clothes. Honestly, these people really need to learn the art of fashion. Well, at least the school.

"You ready, kid?" called the underground hero Killua was living with in the meantime, who was holding a cup of coffee, looking so done with all that's going on. And honestly? Same. being a 14 year old in a highschool wasn't very normal, but it's as normal as he could get. He wasn't about to let the chance slip away. So, he complies. The rat looking principal told him that to cover up his origins, they dubbed him hit by a quirk so he doesn't remember most of his past, but it isn't amnesia. They also said that Killua was teleported in front of UA, and whoever done this to him hasn't been found. Kind of an overkill scenario, in Killua's opinion. But hey, he's not complaining.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Killua said, rolling his eyes, "The uniforms _suck_ , by the way." The tired pro sighed, walking out the door, Killua following behind. 

______________________________________

Once they arrived at UA, Aizawa and Killua walked into a classroom labeled "1-A", which KIllua had to assume was class 1-A, which would be his class. Once Aizawa stepped in, the chatter of the room died down, and everyone went to their seats. It wasn't long before Killua walked in himself, making everyone mumble about him. Well, what would he expext? He _is_ a fourteen year old in a highchool, albeit the hero course of the most prestigious school. 

"YOU'RE THE BRAT FROM YESTERDAY!" a familliar explosive voice boomed, and everyone turned to look at him. "Killua, what're you doing here?" asked the green haired boy from yesterday. RIght, they're in class 1-A. "Yo," Killua replied, in a laid back manner, as he always does. 

"Class, this is Killua. He will be your new classmate from now on. I expect you all to treat him respectfully," the tired teacher said in the most disinterested voice. Well, nothing new. Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou's had their eyes as wide as saucers. Killua? The 14 year old _and_ quirkles boy? Him? 1-A of UA highschool? Well, to be fair he did defeat the three top students of class 1-A, but they all still have so many questions, though only one of the three seems to be interested to voice it.

Shoto finally decided to speak up, "But isn't Killua quirkless?" he asked with mild amusement. He wouldn't be shocked it the pale boy got in honestly, but the thought of a quirkless kid in UA's hero course? Wouldn't that turn a lot of heads?

"EH?! HE'S QUIRKLESS?!," a voice shouted. Killua turned to see a girl with pink skin, black eyes with yellow irises, and horns having both hand on her table, looking over at Killua in shock. Actually, everyone in the room was staring at him like he was an alien, barring the three he met yesterday. 

.... today's gonna be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg finally he got to UA TvT
> 
> sooo I've been procrastinating to write this for a long time soo yeah here it is
> 
> \- van.


	13. 13

After classes passed, Killua was still sitting on his chair when some people came up to him. One of them was a dude with spiky red hair pointing upwards, a grin on his face revealing spiky teeth. Another one was the girl from earlier with pink skin and hair, and there was a blonde guy with black streaks in his hair, representing a lightning stroke. The last one was a guy with black hair and wierd elbows. 

"Hey! Killua, right?" the blonde spoke up, "Yeah, that's me," the pale boy replied, giving his attention to the four. "Hey hey! I'm Mina!" chirped the pink skinned girl. "Yo, I'm Sero. Hanta Sero," the guy with wierd elbows said. "I'm Kirishima! By the way, are you seriously only 14 and you're in UA's hero course? That's so manly, dude!" The spiky redhead said, bumping his fists together. "And I'm Kaminari!" said the blonde with a smug face. "Uh, nice to meet you guys. I guess," replied the white haired male, shrugging. 

"Hey Killua, you were amazing yesterday in your weaponry training!" Izuku chirped from a few tables, walking towards the group. "Quick question, though. How is it that you're an expert in using them? It doesn't have anything to do with your quirk, given you're uh.... quirkless," he continued cautiously, not wanting to hurt his new classmate's feelings. Great, now Killua had to make up another excuse. Thanks t his quick critical thinking, he made up a decent one on the spot. "Well, I was just trying them out supervised. They said I got talent, so they tested me." he kept his voice cool, making it very, very believable. 

"Hey Killua," a cool voice spoke up. Everyone at his table looked surprised, and Killua turned around to see the half-and-half boy walk up to him from behind the class. "What's up?" "The day you first met Aizawa. Me and Bakugou were there. What was that thing?" he asked, visibly curious. Now this is where Nezu's overkill excuse comes in handy.

"Yeah, they ran some tests on me. Got hit by a memory quirk, can't remember some stuff, but I can remember others," the pale boy replied. "Then got teleported in front of UA by a quirk. Pretty wierd, huh?" he said. Everyone was looking at Killua sympathetically now. "I'm sorry, must've been tough, man." said Kirishima. 

"It's not bad, actually. It's not like I completely forgot everything, and it doesn't bother me," Killua shrugged. "But who would even do that? Can you remember?" asked Midoriya. The green boy looked deep in thought, so Killua decided to humor the guy. "Nope, guess the bastard didn't want evidence or something. Now sure why they decided to teleport me in front of UA, but to be honest I don't really care. But one thing's clear. I'm not from around Musutafu," Killua falsely explained. Everyone seemed to buy it, though. So he wasn't complaining. "It's break now, isn't it? I'll get going," Killua said as he left the teens at his table to think about his explanation. 

_________________________________

'Lunch Rush', as they call it, was definitely super crowded. So, Killua took all desserts for his lunch and decided to get out of the cafeteria. No way in hell was he going to eat in that crowded ant colony. 

As he was wandering off to some deserted area, Someone almost bumped into him, so Killua dodged away. "Hey watch it!" he said. He turned his head to see a relatively tall guy with purple hair sticking out in every direction and large eyebags under his eyes. He looked like a mess. Honestly? He's a total mood. "Sorry," the guy said in a relaxed manner, walking away. Then he stopped and turned back to look at Killua. "Hey I've never seen someone like you in the GenEd area. Who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "The name's Killua. Just transferred here today. Also, there's a GenEd course? Wasn't this a hero school or something like that?" 

Well, that seemed to hit a nerve. The tired looking boy's face darkened. "Well, not everyone has a suitable quirk for being a hero," he snarled bitterly. Killua raised a brow. "What do you mean _not suitable_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Haven't uploaded in like- 5 days bc I got tons of homeworks :")
> 
> Also finally Shinso appears I've been trying to find a way to put him in lmao :P
> 
> Soo yeah hope ya enjoyed or sumth
> 
> \- van.


	14. 14

"What do you mean _not suitable_?" asked the pale haired teen. He's already made a scenario in his mind that the purple haired teen in front of him had what people called a quirk 'unsuitable for heroes'. Honestly? He was mildly pissed that people would even think like that. But hey, he wasn't _absolutely_ sure. Plus, he wasn't from this world. He could do the 'justice' act all he wanted as long as he was here, right? Wrong. It's not in his blood. 

The teen with eyebags looked at him, keeping his darkened face. A face the pale boy has used countless times himself, he must admit. "Don't act stupid. All you talented people with godlike quirks with no problem to get into the most prestigious hero highschool should know that we GenEd kids are the lowly peasants with godforsaken quirks," he bit out. Killua just looked at him, face not giving away anything. "Hey, this might sound absurd, but I kinda got hit by a quirk that made me forget some stuff, and not others, then got warped in front of UA," Killua started, leaning against a nearby wall, "And I know I've been isolated most my life, so," The purple haired teen eyed him suspiciously. _Was this stuck up hero course student just going to tell me his whole damn life story?_ But he didn't voice his thoughts as he heard the pale haired teen's next words. 

"But something that _I_ know, is that I don't give a damn about quirks." The purple haired teen rose a brow. "Oh? How so?," he asked, he decided he'd hear him out. He had nothing better to do anyway. Besides, well, lunch. But he thought he'd humor the pale boy, as unlike him as it seemed. 

"Well, take me for instance," Killua continued, "I'm in the hero course, and I'm quirkless," the pale boy shrugged. The purple haired boy's jaw _dropped_. Surely, he was kidding, right? All these years he had been told about his 'villianous' quirk, and now this random hero course student he's _never_ seen around just simply told him he's quirkless. ".. what?" "You heard me, I'm quirkless. Having an unsuitable quirk doesn't mean you can't train your body," Killua continued. For some reason, he hated the way this mysterious purple haired GenEd dude portrayed his own quirk. And that shouldn't even _concern_ Killua. 

"You mean.. I can be a hero?" the purple haired boy asked cautiously and sheepishly, as if he thinks he's being tricked. Made fun of, probably. By being given false hope. But to his surprise, Killua just shrugged, "If that's what you want, sure."

"I- Killua, was it?" he asked. The pale haired boy hummed in response. "... thank you," he muttered lowly, but thanks to the pale boy's good hearing due to his past career, he heard it. He grinned, looking at the older teen in front of him. "No prob, uh-" "Shinso. Hitoshi Shinso." The pale haired boy nodded fondly. "Shinso."

"You're a first year, right?" Shinso asked, "You look pretty young..". "Yeah," Killua responded, "I'm fourteen, got in from a test the rat man of a principal gave me." 

"A test?" Shinso raised an eyebrow. "What kind? Didn't you say you were quirkless?". Killua nodded, "Yeah, wanted to test my abilitites. Told you I got hit by a quirk, then got warped in front of UA. I was pretty shady, I don't blame them for suspecting me as a villian or something. But anyway, I beat some ass, and got into the hero course. Apparently." Killua continued, "By the way, Shinso, what did you mean by unsuitable quirks? Told you I was isolated most my life. Dunno much about others." Shinso's mood soured slightly, but he replied anyway. "Well, some quirks just aren't as.. strong as others, you know? Some quirks even make people look down on the owners of the quirks," he hesitated to continue, but he did anyway. "My quirk's brainwashing. I can control people's actions when they give me a verbal response. It'd be useful for villians, so people just.. dubbed me one," he said. This is it. The only person that had actually given Shinso hope was going to go away. Never talk to him again. Be disgusted. 

But that's not what Killua thought. "Ehhh?? That's so cool! Would've made my life so much easier," he mumbled the last part, so that Shinso couldn't hear it. Shinso was dumbfounded. "You're.. not scared?" Killua shrugged. "Well, it's not like I'm under your control now, aren't I?" he chuckled. At this Shinso _smiled_. Not a strained one, but because he was actually pleased. He's never had anyone talk to him after figuring out his quirk, save for his extremely supportive parents. Let alone think it was _cool_ and _okay_. 

"So," Killua said in a much lighter voice, gesturing to the tray in his hands,"Lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd they're friends now :D
> 
> Haven't uploaded in 3 days so yeah uplading now
> 
> Totally forgot about this story for a bit there so here's another part :')
> 
> \- van.


	15. 15

Another day has passed, and Killua was definitely not in the mood to deal with his supposed 'classmates' again. The previous day, he got to know most of his classmates. Though, he didn't really show any interest in them. At least he didn't let it show. Which in turn led everyone to think Killua was one of those stone cold quiet kids. Which was partially true, the pale boy must admit. 

Killua made it to school, and Aizawa went off to the teacher's lounge. The pale haired boy decided he'd take a walk around the school to kill time before class. Damn Aizawa making him go early cause he's a teacher. The pale haired boy was walking around when he decided he'd go to the GenEd area. Might as well see if his insomniac friend is there. After all, he's pretty cool, unlike most people in his class. Not that he hated them, though. 

He was walking toward where he remembered the GenEd section being, when he dodged an explosion from one of the rooms. Killua blinked. He peered through the smoke, standing in place. Once the smoke cleared, he saw a door laying on the ground, probably because of the explosion. "Ah! Ugh, my baby exploded again!" a frustrated cry was heard. Killua looked up to see a girl with pink hair and weird looking goggles on her head covered in soot. The pale boy whistled. 

"Oh! Didn't see you there, sorry about the explosion," she apologized sheepishly. Killua shrugged it off, "It's cool. What was that, anyway?" The pink haired girl beamed. "I'm making a new _baby,_ of course!" Killua blinked. He blinked again. And again. And again. "Uh, I don't think that's how babies are ma-" he got cut off by the pink haired girl pulling him into the room. 

"Oh you _have_ to meet my cool babies! Here, this one's called The Transcended Holster 2000!" she said cheerily, holding up what looked like a dagger and gun holster. It was black but had navy linings on them, and they seemed made out of metal. "Then here's one of my babies I made for the science fair last year!" she gestured to a huge robot that looked very sleek. Killua's eyes brightened. Was this person an inventer or something? Because that robot was something else. It was probably twice his height, and it looked super cool. 

"Whoa, you made this?!" the pale boy gushed. The pink haired girl grinned even wider. "Yup! This baby can help heroes in training! They can attack you when ordered to! Even by voice! Pretty rad, am I right?!" "Totally!" Heh. Even Milluki wouldn't be able to make this. Killua was sure about that. But this girl was pretty talented if the pale boy would say so himself.

"Oh, forgot to introduce myself," The pink haired girl realized. "Yo! I'm Mei Hatsume from the department of support! If you're in the need of a new gadget, just tell me!". Killua nodded his head. "Sure. I'm Killua," he said. "Which department are you from?" Mei asked curiously. "The hero course."

"The hero course?! Does that mean you'll be needing babies for your fights?! Powerloader said I might be in charge for making the gadgets for the hero course students!" Her eyes were literally sparkling at this point. "Hmm.. I wouldn't know. Yesterday was my first day," the pale haired boy started. Then an evil smirk plastered his face. "But if you want, could you make a yoyos?" 

"Yoyos?"

"Yeah, but..."

____________________________________

The bell rang signaling lunch, and before the pale boy could even stand up to leave, he was yet again swarmed by a few of his classmates. "Hey Killua!" cheered a certain brown headed girl, with the greenie behind her. "Hey," the pale haired boy replied, opening a box of chocolate robots. Thank god there's still chocorobots here in this dimension. The chocorobots shall dominate the universe.

"Oh, you like chocorobots? I prefer kitkats," Kaminari piped up from behind. Little did he know he made a grave mistake. Poor kid doesn't know the sheer love the pale haired boy has for his beloved chocorobots. His face darkened, almost identical to him on assassin mode. 

"What'd you say?" he asked through gritted teeth. We shall not accept chocorobot slander in this dimension. Hell, it's not even his dimension, but who cares? We shall risa and ban chocorobot slander in every inch of the universe, in all universes. Kaminari wasn't _that_ much of a total moron, so he read the tension and backed up, hand in the air as if he's being held at gunpoint. "Hey, hey, hey, I didn't mean harm, chill out dude," he said, visibly sweatdropping. Killua snapped out of it, and Midoriya, who was nearby, is almost positive he heard a little pop sound when the pale haired boy did so.

"Right, you're off the hook. You'd have to be dumb 10 times over to want to diss the godly chocorobots like that again," the pale haired teen said, hands behing his head as he walked out of the classroom. The commotion Killua made before obviously got the attention of the whole class, even some people from outside the closed doors of the UA classroom. All due to the sheer bloodlust pouring out of the young sweet tooth.

To say class 1A was stunned to silence is an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! New update because I haven't uploaded in quite a while :>
> 
> anywaysss idk i was kinda just writing anything that came to mind, so let's see how this turns out in the end lmaoo
> 
> \- van.


	16. 16

It was still lunch time, and KIllua found himself sitting with 'Hitoshi the mega insomniac memer', as Killua would describe him as. Honestly? They were having a blast. The pale boy grew rather fond of the older teen, though nothing could ever beat the comfort of his green haired friend and raven haired little sister back in his dimension. Killua used the same old quirk excuse to learn more about these memes Hitoshi's been laughing at. Honestly? Killua found them hillarious too. Vines? Count him in. They spent most of their lunch laughing their heads off at them, as they weren't eating at Lunch Rush, instead they spent their lunch outdoors on a bench near the doors leading to the GenEd department.

"And then, there-" the pale haired boy was cut off by a loud gasp a few feet away from the bench they were goofing around on. He turned around to see none other than the tape dispenser elbows, Sero. Killua raised a brow, "What?" he asked. Sero looked between Hitoshi and Killua, jaw hanging open. "Ki-llua? You- you're-," the black haired boy sputtered. 

"I'm what? Hanging out with my friend? What's so weird about that?" the pale boy's eyes narrowed, and Sero finally gained composture. "No, nothing's weird. It's just- We always thought, I mean, well, it's only been a day, but uh, I guess you could say we always thought you were like, emo?" he stated. Well, it sounded more like a question, but you get the point. 

Hitoshi snorted at this, earning a playful glare from the younger teen. "Good to know you guys think I'm a depresso," Killua smiled at Sero, who laughed it off. "Well, I'd better be off. See ya at class?" he asked. "Yeah, see ya," the pale haired boy waved. Once the teen was out of sight, Hitoshi flashed a tired smile, "You know, you _do_ come off as cold, you know?". Killua chuckled, "Yeah, I know damn well I do," he smiled.

__________________________

After school, again, the pale haired boy found himself surrounded by his classmates. Honestly, when would they stop doing that already? "Hey Killua! I heard from Sero that you're not this stone cold emo dude. Sorry for assuming, that was so unmanly of me!" Kirishima said in a rather upbeat tone, earning a nod from the pale boy. "Sure," he looked up in the direction of the spiky haired boy. "By the way, I was wondering," Sero started, "Who was that boy you were with?"

The pale haired boy looked back down at his bag, which he was packing to go back to Aizawa's. "Shinso. From GenEd department." he stated, throwing his bag on his back, like one would do to a sack of potatoes, or a towel. "I'll get going, see you people tomorrow," he said, flashing a small smile. One would have to be blind to not be able to see how poor Denki's shoulders relaxed a whole lot, a huge sigh of relief from his lips. The blonde teen wouldn't know what to do if he was on the bad side of an actual emo cold guy, but at least he was a _little_ more safe, wasn't he?

________________________________

The doors of Aizawa's house flung open, revealing none other than the pale haired boy who just got back from school. The boy knew he was alone in the house, since Aizawa was still at school, probably in the lounge grading some papers, or something like that. So, Killua decided he'd take a quick shower. 

After the shower, he got back into his clothes he'd worn since he got here. He really did need some clothes, didn't he? He remembers Nezu giving him some money, so he went over to the guest room, where he was staying. He took the money he placed on his table and went out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd that's a wrap! I think this is kinda another filler chapter (?)
> 
> anyway i might not upload in a while but i'll try to
> 
> \- van.


End file.
